


Warm Fuzzy Feelings

by Axisonal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Childhood, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, Gay Will Byers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Pre-Relationship, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: Will isn't sure what is different today. Until he knows.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 24





	Warm Fuzzy Feelings

Every day was the same until today.

Will isn't sure what had changed. He's been an observant kid ever since he could crawl around the house and look around basically, but now, he couldn't see what the problem was today. Everything in the school day was ordinary, or so he had assumed.

It wasn't until Mike Wheeler walked into the classroom. There was something about him that managed to catch Will's observant side of his brain. Odd. The feeling that was beginning to surround him felt odd. With Mike holding onto a note that said he came to school late, Mr. Clarke took it from him and gave him a nod and maybe a few words being said, which had resulted in a small smile, a smile Will knew, to be given in return to Mr. Clarke.

Mike apologizes to his other friends for being late as he sits down next to Will as the reason for being late was something about a dentist appointment. Nodding along to what he said, he began to absentmindedly doodle on his page, something that happened a lot in different classes because they were boring to him, but never this one. Shrugging it off when he noticed, he looked up, then to Mike. 

And it all made sense why today felt a bit off.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and butterflies seemed to fill his stomach. Whatever was going on, he felt shocked by the feeling surging through his body the second he looked at his best friend but didn't say anything to his friends. He didn't want attention dragged to him. Especially because Troy and James had a few cronies in this class, some even sitting next to the group, and he didn't want any of them overhearing, calling him the nicknames he dreaded, making him feel bad for _nothing_.

Whatever Will just gave him a small smile, he also didn't say anything, so he turned back to his work. Finding it hard to concrete on whatever Mr. Clarke was talking about. He tapped his pencil anxiously against his notebook paper, trying to focus. The feelings were still deep inside of his body, and Will always grows a little giddy as he remembers them, because as he thinks about it, is this what falling in love feels like?

_No way._ Is the first thought that rushed through his head. But, it would explain the warm and fuzzy feelings that were going through his whole system, all while making it hard to focus on schoolwork and the lesson being taught right now. Will could get a glimpse of what the board said, he could fully understand what it said, and even though with his millions of attempts to focus back on the work, they had just came back to the thoughts about love and the feelings.

God, if this was love for Mike, he didn't know how to feel about it.

But, it was nice to feel warm and fuzzy sometimes, even if it meant a lot more harm than it was intended to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my writing instead of sleeping bullshit. :)


End file.
